


Happy Tentacleween Sanji

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Creampie, Halloween, Hyperinflation, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Tentacles, Tickling, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: It's Halloween and Sanji gets a visit from the void.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review, reviews inspire new fics and keep me going

Tentacleween Sanji

It's Halloween and Sanji gets a visit from the void.

-x-

After drawing straws Sanji and Luffy are stuck on the ship, while the others go out for some Halloween fun.

Luffy pouted. “I wanted to get all dressed up, uggh no fair!”

“It was entirely fair captain,” Sanji felt bad, he wasn't much for dressing up but he was hoping to see some lovely ladies in even lovelier costumes. Sure he would miss out but he'd already seen Robin and Nami in their costumes. Nami was going as a nurse, Robin a succubus, Zoro was going as a mummy, Chopper was going as swamp thing, Usopp was going as Pinocchio, and Franky was going as Frankenstein's monster.

As he watched Luffy sulk it made a small twinge go through his chest. “Tell you what Luffy, why don't you get dressed in your costume, and I'll make you a special treat.”

Luffy smiled, and launched himself at Sanji. “Yay!” He cheered and hugged the blonde.

“Oi Luffy!” Sanji gasped, blushing as the boy held him so close. He leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before dashing off to get his costume on.

Sanji was frozen in shock, he cupped his cheek where Luffy kissed him. It was still warm.

Shaking his head, he made his way to the kitchen. His body felt hot, and his penis was pushing at the fabric of his pants seeking to stand fully erect. Sanji was beside himself.

He was hard because of Luffy...LUFFY! His captain, his friend, his… Sanji banged his head against the wall trying to force away the perverted thoughts, and oh were there many.

Sanji had been curious when they were at the hot springs of Alabasta. Just to see how he measured up to the other guys, it had been just a peek but he saw everything! Luffy came in towel in hand letting everything all hang out. He was more than double Sanji's size.

The blonde couldn't forget it, as much as he hated to admit it Luffy was cute in a manly sort of way. It was hard to explain really there was just something about him that made Sanji's heart beat faster.

He didn't dare act on any of these feelings pushing them away when they threatened to rise up.

After finishing banging his head, a little bit of smoke rising from his forehead, he was calmed down a bit. Taking a deep breath. “I better hurry up and make some treats before Luffy gets back.” He rolled up his sleeves and went to grab some ingredients, but when he bent down there was a small clatter. His head shot up. “Hello?” He looked around and saw no one. “Luffy?” No response.

Sanji was a smart man he decided to go look for Luffy. There might have been an enemy on board. When he reached the door he found it locked. “What on earth?” He pulled, but it wouldn't budge.

A noise behind him made him turn around still he saw no one. “Alright come on out, if it's a fight you want bring it on. Let's make this quick, I got treats to make.”

Sanji would regret that. From the shadows tentacles began to appear like they came from the darkness itself. “A devil fruit power?”

He was way off, these tentacles came from the void itself, every shadow and in-between were there portal to come into existence.

Sanji took a step back, only to have one coil around his ankle. “Shit!” He tried to stomp on it, or kick it off in a way, but as soon as he tried the tentacles before him made their move.

One caught his other foot, two grabbed his wrists and held his arms above his head, while another came from the ceiling to hold both wrists, keeping them bound.

Sanji struggled but soon lost his leverage as he was lifted up into the air. His shoes were removed first, exposing his feet to the shadows of the room.

The blonde blushed as the tentacles began to strip him. They did it well, maneuvering him just enough to remove the article of clothing but never losing their hold on him.

His tie, his jacket, even his pants, were removed with skill. The cook was down to his button up shirt and his boxers.

The tentacles caressed his arms and his hairy legs. The blonde shivered, and his manhood began to rise once again.

To his humiliation they didn't even wait for those to get removed. They attacked him right through his shirt. They found his nipples and started caressing them.

He moaned, as the friction made his nipples nice and perky. His cock got even harder, which was what the tentacles wanted.

One tentacle coiled around his bulge, stroking him through the fabric of his pants. “Ahh!” He moaned loudly, body bucking into the grasp.

It worked him fast, soon he had a nice big wet spot on his boxers. Sanji bucked and moaned he was losing it.

Just when he thought he was gonna cum, they stopped. A few seconds later his boxers were ripped off as was his shirt. He gasped and moaned, his hard 8 inch dick snapping up and slapping his abs.

It wasn't over as three tentacles opened up, like they had mouths. Two of them latches onto his perky buds, and began sucking on his nipples.

“Ahhhhh!” He had no idea his nipples could be so sensitive. Every suck to his nubs sent pleasure shooting straight to his cock.

His penis twitched, and it too got attacked by the last mouth tentacle. It swallowed his whole cock down to the root. “Ohh fuck!” He thrashes but no use.

The suction began and Sanji moaned lewdly. His whole rod was being sucked at once. No air was needed, no bobbing necessary. The tentacle could suck his whole shaft like a milking machine.

From base, across his shaft, to his sensitive cock head. The never ending suction worked him over.

It felt good, but was humiliating at the same time. He tried to resist but his release was drawing nearer.

Then he felt it, a tentacle slithering along his crack. It deliberately put pressure against his hole, while tickling his taint and his balls.  
The feeling of climax was right there, but Sanji resisted. “You shitty tentacles won't get the best of me.”

The tentacles wiggled at the insult. Their response was to double the suction on Sanji. “Ahh fuck ahh!”

His hips bucked, and the tentacle that was hot dogging his ass pulled back and the tip of the tentacle began pushing at his hole.

“Wait only Luffy can touch me there!” He shouted, and froze. ‘Only Luffy can touch me there? Did I really just say that? Do I want Luffy to fuck me?’ his sudden realization caused his control to slip.

Two inches of tentacle pushed into his ass, and Sanji lost it. He came, shooting his pent up seed into the sucking tentacle.

It never stopped sucking him either, his penis pulsed as he fired his hot cum and his dick continued to get sucked through his whole orgasm. “Wait no more I just came if you keep sucking me I'll Ahhh!” He threw his head back as his balls tightened releasing more of his hot cum.

Sanji was seeing stars, he thought it couldn't get any more humiliating, but he was wrong. The tentacle in his ass expands and fires his own cum into his ass.

It was one thing to be filled up, but by his own cum. Another tentacle quickly thrust into Sanji's mouth and began shooting a purple goo into his mouth and down his throat.

Sanji was quick to bite, but that only caused more goo to flood his mouth. As he drank it his balls began to swell.

His penis got fatter, and each suck began milking the male of his cum. Muffled moans filled the room, his ass getting pumped full of cum.

It was hot, he hated to admit it. His insides felt warm and wet. Once his rim was reached the tentacle expanded stretching him wider and allowing more cum to fill him.

It was quite the sight to see the tentacles sucking his man milk carrying it away only to have it pumped back inside him.

‘Luffy!’ He thought, and a knock came to the door.

“Trick or treat!” Luffy's voice came from the other side. Just like that Sanji suddenly found himself on the ground, the tentacles were gone. He was still hard, his ass still stuffed with cum, and his balls were still swollen.

The last tentacle unlocked the door and opened it before vanishing. Sanji's eyes widened as Luffy bounded in.

Luffy was wearing a witch’s costume, but not a normal one, a rather sexy one. He had a witch's hat over his straw one, he had a little black cape, and was wearing a sinfully tight black top that showed off his abs and his pecs. Equally sinful was his black shorts it complimented the bulge and showed off his fine ass. His legs and arms were exposed and he wore black gloves and boots. Sanji couldn't help but shiver in desire.

He bounced in so happy, only to freeze at the sight of Sanji. “Sanji!?” He rushed over. “What happened?”

“Hehe you wouldn't believe me if I told you.” His balls were itching, the need to cum again was so strong. “Sorry Luffy, didn't have time to prepare a proper treat.” Luffy smelled so good Sanji wanted him badly. “But if like you can have me as your treat.”

Sanji moved, getting on his knees, he reached back and spread his cheeks, showing off his hole and some of his cum leaking out a bit.

Luffy's eyes widened a bit. He stared, at Sanji's hot little hole, and the erection the bobbed beneath.

Meanwhile Sanji was reeling, he had been caught up in the moment, and said what he was thinking without thinking. ‘Oh man, he's not saying anything. Is he pissed, disgusted, say something!’ He looked back at Luffy and saw his eyes.

Now he had seen Luffy hungry, he had seen him happy, and bored, and excited, and more. The look he had now was something Sanji had never seen before.

That look, it made his heart beat faster, his body shiver. Finally he spoke. “Is this a trick?”

“It's not, Luffy I really want to do this with you. I know coming from me that sounds strange but it's true. I love you captain.” He blushed. ‘I did it, I confessed. Even if he kicks my ass I'll have no regrets.’

Without missing a beat, Luffy breathed a sigh of relief. “That's good because I love Sanji to.” The blonde's eyes widen.

His hands are quickly pushed away and Luffy grips his cheeks with his own gloved hands. His cheeks were spread and Luffy gave a quick prayer. “Thank you for this treat.”

He dove in, giving a quick lick along his crack, to catch any of the seed that leaked out. Luffy then kissed his hole, his lips and tongue teased the abused ring, allowing Sanji's cum to come out.

“Ohh fuck! Luffy!” Sanji's eyes widened, before rolling up as the rubber man's tongue pushed inside. Not a single drop was wasted, Luffy was sure of that.

The blonde's dick spasmed from the pleasure so near his next orgasm.

“Mmhh,” Luffy hummed his approval. He reached around and merely giving Sanji's cock a squeeze forced him to cum.

“Ahhhh!” the boy pumped him, and each stroke caused an extra spurt to be released.

Sanji couldn't believe, he was being milked like a cow all while Luffy made out with his manhole. It was weird to think about but so amazing.

Luffy's tongue stretched into him, making sure to draw out every drop of Sanji's man milk. He fondled his rear, squeezing his fine ass.

He pulled back and Sanji whined at the loss. “You know Sanji, I thought you weren't the type but you have a really cute manhole.” Sanji blushed.

“Ohh Luffy please!” The boy wiped his chin. His penis was fully erect straining painfully against his tight shorts. ‘No underwear.’ He thought. For some reason the thought of Luffy going commando really turned him on.

“Sanji I really wanna fuck you, but I won't force you. I know you are a man who was born to love the ladies.” His tone was a mix of lustful and sad.

“I am a man born to love the ladies, but I also want to be a man who is loved by you.” He raised his hips. “Please captain make me yours.”

“You will always be mine.” Luffy freed his massive dick. A gift for going through puberty being a rubber man. His massive 13 inch dick twitched, and was drenched in pre.

Sanji's pucker spasmed. Luffy lines himself up, the tip kissing his wet hole. ‘Yes,yes, yes, yes YES!’ Luffy pushed in, the fat head breaching his hole. His dick went in slowly filling his channel up to the brim.

He was perfectly slick, and high on pleasure he felt little pain for his first time. Luffy cared for him, caressing his nipples as he went slow.

Luffy kissed his neck, and Sanji shuddered in response. Soon he was buried completely in his tight ass. Sanji came again blowing his load all over the floor.

“Sanji so tight, this is better than I dreamed.” Hearing that made Sanji's heart flutter.

He turned his head and captured Luffy's lips. “Fuck me now!” He said between kisses.

Luffy obeyed, pulling out all the way till the tip was kissing his hole, only to snap his hips forward, his heavy balls slapping into Sanji's. The blonde howled as he was hit with another orgasm.

Luffy didn't even have to touch him, each thrust brought the blonde to a powerful orgasm, again and again. Sanji drooled, it took everything he had just to remain on his hands and knees.

His thrusts felt so good, so strong it was like he was being spanked by the rubber man's pelvis. His ass turned a lovely shade of red.

How many orgasms did Sanji have? He lost count but the floor was drenched. Luffy's pre flooded the blonde's ass making a sexy wet noise each time Luffy thrust in.

He soon gave in, and came as well. Sanji remembered the feeling of being pumped with his own cum, but this was ten times better. Luffy's cum was thick, and he came for a solid 10 minutes.

Just when he thought he was gonna collapse into his sea of cum, Luffy pulled him back, and sat down holding Sanji in his lap as he finished his release.

He put his hat on Sanji's head, and held him as they came down from their release.

Sanji told Luffy what happened with the tentacles. To his surprise he believed him. “Yeah, Ace told me about them. They come from the void on Halloween night, they choose their targets at random, but they always have a reason, but they only ever appear on Halloween.”

Sanji rested his head on Luffy's chest. “I’ll be fine as long as I never see those shitty tentacles again.” Luffy rubbed his back.

“Happy Halloween Sanji.”

“You to captain.” He fell asleep. Luffy looked up and saw a few tentacles in the corner.

He mouthed. ‘Thank you for everything.’ The tentacles vanished.

When the crew returned everything was cleaned up and Sanji was tucked into bed. Luffy stayed up to watch the ship. What happened that night was a secret kept between them.

End

 

Happy Halloween


End file.
